


All I want is to be your girl

by michellejackson



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Kieu My POV, bc we gay here, enjoy, hiiii im back again with my shit, idk what to tag this honestly, oh yeah and, title based on all i want is to be your girl by holly miranda, zoe calling out kieu my bc shes a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejackson/pseuds/michellejackson
Summary: Zoe calling out Kieu My after she dismissed Fatou's apology
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	All I want is to be your girl

“Fatou, stay away from me”

The words were out before she could rethink them. She wanted out of this conversation before she could take any of it back, so she turned her back on Fatou and simply walked away. Probably for the last time. She didn’t bother to look if either Zoe or Fatou were following her. She knew Fatou wouldn’t follow her, not this time, which is exactly what she wanted. She had to remind herself of that though. 

This is what she wanted. There’s no place for regret. 

Zoe quickly caught up with her, and stopped to talk to Ava who appeared, but Kieu My wasn’t in the mood to participate in the conversation so she didn’t and before she knew it, Ava walked away too. She was about to walk on, pretending nothing had happened, hoping Zoe wouldn’t comment on it. She was in no such luck. 

“Q, what the fuck was that?”

She continued walking, planning on ignoring her friend, but she didn’t come far before her hand was caught which forced her to stop. She turned to Zoe then, but wouldn’t look at her. She was scared to. 

“Kieu My, stop! What the hell? That was horrible! Since when do you act like that? Just the other day you texted me talking about how you couldn’t stop thinking about her, and when she finally reached out and apologized you treat her like that? You mock her like that? After she opened up to you? Which by the way, was the ONE thing you continuously complained about? What’s going on with you?” 

Zoe was close to shouting, and also practically hissing at her. She cringed, but couldn’t say that she blamed her, but she was in no mood for this today. She just wanted to be left alone. She looked around to see if Zoe had caught anyone’s attention, but the yard was emptying. 

“Well, I’m over it now, okay? What’s it to you anyways? I’M your friend, you’re supposed to be on MY side!”

She kept a much more civil tone than Zoe, but still Kieu My struggled to get the words out perfectly. She was trembling and doing a poor job of hiding it. Her eyes were wet, but tears wouldn’t fall, she wouldn’t let them. She needed to be alone, now. She tried to talk away, but Zoe just kept on talking. 

“Yes! I AM your friend, and that is exactly why I’m not gonna let you get away with this! I don’t like this version you pretend to be whenever you’re hurt, you need to stop closing off, Kieu My!”

It went silent then. She could see Zoe was waiting for her to talk, but she had nothing to say, so Zoe went on,

“do you know what I think? I think that you’re scared of getting hurt again, because after the party you were a wreck. You were happy with Fatou, you always talked about her, remember? But now you’re cold to her and pretending that nothing ever happened. Why? You won’t even talk about it! To anyone! I’m your best friend, Kieu My, and I just want what’s best for you! I’m not telling you to lay your heart bare and reveal all your secrets, but just talk to me! I want to help! Please, don’t act like this, do not end up like Constantine.”

Kieu My looked at Zoe now, her eyes were glazed, and it looked like she was holding back tears. Kieu My stood up straighter. She didn’t want to see Zoe like this, she looked hurt because of her and she couldn’t stand it. She didn’t want to end up hurting two people she cares about today.

“I’m nothing like Constantin.”

That was all she got out. Everything Zoe ha said was true, she didn’t even bother to deny it. Since the incident at the party, Kieu My had spent hours just looking through her camera roll, at photos and videos she’d taken with and of Fatou. She’d spent hours stalking her Instagram just to see a glimpse of what she was doing, how she was doing. She’d waited for Fatou to reach out, hoping. She’d spent hours crying.   
She didn’t want to feel like that again. She had then proceeded to delete all evidence of Fatou, only keeping one picture, a picture they took together on the roof the day Kieu My had told her she wanted to be with her. She had been so happily in love that day. She couldn’t bring herself to delete it. 

Zoe imitated the way Kieu My had dismissed Fatou, and she cringed, knowing she had base to go on for her allegation. Zoe was right, and she knew it. In that moment she had acted like Constantin, and the thought of it made her want to hurl. The thing is, she didn’t want Fatou back. 

Or she did,   
but she didn’t. 

It was doomed from the start. It would never work out, and she would just end up crying her heart out all over again. She didn’t want that. Trying to calm herself, Kieu My took a huge breath.

“I just... I don’t want to be hurt again, Zoe. I don’t want to give her that chance. I don’t want to give myself the chance to fuck it up.”

She was shaking now, the thought of hurting Fatou was getting too much to bear. In the moment she knew what she was saying and how she was saying it, she’d tried to make it hurt. She’d purposefully hurt Fatou in order to avoid being hurt herself, but in the process, she’d forgotten how much it hurt to see Fatou hurt. Thinking of her hurting was killing her, knowing it was because of her made it even worse.

“You can’t truly be happy without some pain.”

Kieu My laughed then, and Zoe reached up to cup her face, wiping away tears that dared to fall despite her willing not to. 

“Who are you?” she sniffled, and Zoe smiled up at her. 

“Do you want to be with her, Kieu My?”

Of course she wanted to be with her, these days it felt like it was all she wanted. She looked around the empty yard, avoiding the question, but Zoe turned her face back to hers. 

“Do you?”

She sighed. 

And then she nodded. 

“Then fucking apologize”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all<3 Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it:)<3 
> 
> and to all the people who have left comments on my previous works; I'm in love with every single one of you and y'all make me cry thank you so much<3<3<3
> 
> I was actually in the middle of writing a part two to I wanna ruin our friendship when this clip dropped so here we are lol
> 
> If you have any questions or prompts or hatemail you can also find me on tumblr @michellejackson


End file.
